All These things I Hate
by CrazedTB
Summary: Misa gets bored, and demands Ryuuzaki have her best friend come live with her. When this "best freind" turns out to be a tempermental Brunette, all Hell breask lose. NOT MisaxL


"Raito-Kun

"Raito-Kun!!" came the annoying whining chime of a certain blonde.

Light turned to see his girlfriend barging in on him and Ryuuzaki as they were talking about the investigation.

"What is it?" Light sighed.

Misa gave what was her attempt at a look claiming for attention and pity, fake tears welling up.

"I'm Boooored!!" she wined.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Light asked even more annoyed.

Misa looked to Ryuuzaki who gave her the most questioning look he could (but that still wasn't that much).

"Welll, I don't want **you **to do anything. I'm here to ask Ryuuzaki-san to help!" she remarked, Ryuuzaki noticing the unusual "san" she added, he found it as sucking up.

"And who may I do that, Misa?" Ryuuzaki asked.

Misa danced towards him, still attempting to be cute.

"Well, I was wondering, maybe, I could, well….." she paused.

"Yes?" Ryuuzaki earged her to continue.

"Maybe I could have one of my friends live with me here! She's extremely trustworthy!! She doesn't even run her mouth when the cops or anyone question her!! Please Ryuuzaki-san! I would be truly grateful!! I'm always so bored! But if I had a friend to talk to, maybe I wouldn't be so bored and annoy you guys about it!" She blurted out.

Ryuuzaki thought for a moment.

"Is there anyway to _prove_ she is "trustworthy"?" he questioned.

Misa thought for a moment.

"Yes!! Misa remembers telling her a secret and made her swear not to tell anyone, not even Misa herself!! I can call her and ask her to tell me the secret, and she won't tell!"

Ryuuzaki thought again.

" I suppose, but only if she doesn't say anything. And please put the phone on speaker." He told her.

She nodded and pulled out her cell-phone as she proceeded to dial the number.

--

Two young women, both probably about in there early twenties, walked down a side walk in a large city. One of the women was shorter than the other, with long, dirty blonde hair and purple eyes. She was slightly chubbier than the other, but barely noticeable. The taller one had short, dark brown with have of her long bangs sweeping to the left, and penetrating bright brown eyes with what seemed like black eyeliner and grey eye shadow.

"God, I'm bored out of my freaking mind!" groaned the taller woman.

" I know, but what are we gonna do about it?" asked the blonde.

As if an answer to there prayers, the brunette's cell-phone began to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket to look at the caller ID.

"Its Misa!!" exclaimed the blonde over her shoulder.

"Ow!! Thanks for deafening me another decibel!! And I kinda realized that it was her." she groaned, opening the phone.

--

Misa, Ryuuzaki, and Light patiently waited for the other line to answer. Finally, someone answered.

"Hello?" a sweet, yet sort of hoarse voice answered.

"Is Carrie there?" she asked calmly.

"This is her." She answered, sounding rather annoyed.

"CARRIE!! Oh thank god you answered!!" she exclaimed.

There was a sort of snarl on the other line, which made Misa jump a bit.

"C-Carrie?"

'_Oh, lord please don't let her be mad!' _she prayed.

"Misa….." Carrie finally replied.

"Y-yes?" she asked.

"IS EVERYBODY OUT TO DEAFEN ME TODAY?!" came the loud reply of the other female, leaving the room stunned.

"S-sorry. I was just happy to hear your voice. By the way, are you sick? You kinda sound bad."

There was a sigh on the other line.

"Aren't I always?" came the reply, slight chuckling beforehand.

"Yeah, you're right." Misa agreed.

Ryuuzaki listened in intently on the conversation. The woman on the other line, Carrie if he remembered correctly, her voice intrigued him for some reason. It was sweet, yet harsh at the same time. It was as though she had to voices (which was a topic that came up during the conversation, higher and sweeter to parents, relatives, employers, and college professors when she was in college, while being her natural voice around friends and closer relatives…. And when she was mad at someone). Finally, Ryuuzaki was becoming impatient with waiting for her to bring up the subject she should've brought up in the first place. Though he didn't blame her, they apparently hadn't spoken in some while.

"Ahem." Ryuuzaki reminded.

"Oh, right sorry. Hey Carr-"

"Do you have me on speaker?" she asked, changing back from her sweet voice to her annoyed one.

"Yes. But only cause I can't hear you. That person just came in momentarily, I swear!" she added quickly afraid of being yelled at again.

"That better be the truth, or I'm gonna come over there and kick you ass in person!" she threatened.

Misa held back a gulp, knowing it would give her away.

"I-it is." She answered.

Carrie sighed.

"Alright. What is it you want?"

"Well, you know that secret I told you before you went to college?"

"Yes. What about it?" Carrie asked.

"Well, could you tell me what exactly it is you remember?" Misa asked, scared to death of the brunettes answer.

"HELL **NO!!**" Came the yell from the other line.

"Please?" Misa asked sweetly.

"No!" she repeated.

"But why? I was the one who told you!" she proceeded.

"I don't give a fuck if the FBI and NPA and every organization on gods green earth with that relation and power tied me up, pointed guns to my head, and threatened to shoot me if I didn't tell!! I won't do it!!" she yelled.

"Why?!" Misa earged.

There was a long pause on the other line.

"Hello?" Misa asked, checking to see if she hadn't hung up.

"How do I know this is really Misa?" came the cold reply.

Tears swelled up in Misa's eyes as Carrie continued.

"How do I know this is really Misa?! There is no way to prove it! Or if there was a way, what if you were forced to ask that question? I'm not telling you a damn thing. If this really is Misa, I'm sorry, but I'm doing this to protect you. If this isn't Misa, or someone's listening, forcing her to ask this, then I have one thing to say to you: GO TO HELL!!" she yelled.

Misa wiped the tears from her eyes as Ryuuzaki took the phone from her and held it in his usual odd fashion, beginning to speak to Carrie.

"That's pretty smart to assume those consequences. You are also a very good friend to Misa-san if you are doing this to protect her." He spoke.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked.

"You will find out soon enough. Oh, and this was all a test to see how trustworthy you were. You passed. Oh, and don't worry, Misa wasn't conducting this test, my colueges and I were." He assured.

"What was the test for?" she asked, letting out a sigh.

"What do you plan on doing for the next two years?" he asked bluntly, as if it weren't that big of a question.

"Well, I plan on aging a couple more years. What do you think?!"

Misa could imagine her sarcastic smile on the other line. Ryuuzaki sighed.

"Misa would like you to accompany her on her floor here. Would you be interested?" he asked.

"Ugh. Why two years though?" she asked back.

"You'll learn that when you arrive. Misa will inform you on the location. Good-Bye."

"Hey! Wait a minu-"she was cut off when Ryuuzaki handed Misa the phone. Immediately Misa told her the address.

--

I'm sorry if this isn't very good. This is my first Death Note fan fiction. I know what you're all thinking "L wouldn't give in so easily when Misa asked him to let someone live with her!", but I assure you, there IS a reason for this. Please Read and Review!


End file.
